The Avatar Of Olympus
by bananarama131
Summary: Sophie always knew she was different but always told herself other wise. When she finally has discovered everything about the world she learns she must help.   The characters from Percy jackson, Avatar the last Airbender and Harry potter are also involved
1. Chapter 1

**_Hiya! I know this story was up before but i deleted it then my friend convinced me to put it back up! So...i hope you enjoy it and the more reviews I get the more happier i will be, and the happier i am the quicker i will update._**

**_ PLEASE R&R, I LOVE reviews...preferably good ones. Enjoy!_**

**_P.s I own none of the characters except for sophie!_**

**CHAPTER 1**

It begun on Christmas Eve, it was quite a cold night especially for Canada. A storm was brewing and unfortunately me and my family were stuck in a traffic jam in Toronto. We were coming home from a Christmas party on my Mum's side. It was big, loud and crazy and we were absolutely exhausted. My two sisters and my mum were sleeping and my dad looked like he was about to drop out too. Which is not a good sign when he's the one driving the car. The traffic was bumper to bumper and got worse when we finally got on the 401 highway. No cars were moving and I was wide awake just wanting to get home for Christmas morning.

I was looking out the window, at the downpour of snow and could only make out the lights of the street lamps and the cars on the opposite side of the highway. Then I noticed my Dad dropped his head on the drivers wheel. Uh oh not good!

"Dad?...Wake up Dad. DAD!" I got up and started to shake him.

"MOM! Wake up!" she was fast asleep too!

That's when I noticed it. I looked out the window, behind the sheet of snow, I could no longer make out any lights. All the cars around us and on the other side of the highway weren't running, _our_ car wasn't running. The lamps were all dead, it just seemed that _everyone _and everything were asleep. Panic started to settle in me.

_are they dead? _No I could hear my dad snoring. That still made me scared.

"HELP, HELP!" I screamed as I opened the door. No one was around, just a bunch of cars parked in the middle of the 401.

"Anybody...?"

In the cars people, just like my dad, laid there heads down on the driving wheel.

It was freezing cold, so I thought I was delusional but that's when I heard a Voice.

"WHERE IS SHE! GO AND FIND HER!"

The man's voice was full of anger and hate, just a few cars ahead of mine. Hearing it made my blood turn to Ice, which wasn't hard to do in this weather. But, still a bolt of fear surged through me. The car door was just a crack open enough for me to hear over the howling winds.

"But, Master Morpheus how-"

"You imbecile I CAN SENSE HER! Start looking and bring her back to me! The gods are getting Suspicious!"

The other voice was deep and almost dumbfounded.

They can't be talking about me can they? The Idea scared me because I seemed to be the only one awake!

_What do I do?_

I closed the car door as quietly as possible and locked everything and pray that who ever they are to pass. I ducked down, sitting on the floor.

"Eeeehooooo, now i can smell her"

I can see his shadow in the blizzard slowly approaching my door. I held my breath and backed away from the door.

"THERE YOU ARE!" He Grabbed the car door and ripped it out like it was a blanket.

I was paralyzed with fear, His face was Hideous!

He wasn't wearing any shirt and he was_ Really buff and Hairy!_ He was about 9 feet tall, at least. He reached his hands out to pick me up. I can smell the odor of his orange skin, like a mixture of dead skunk and mexican food.

"DAD! MOM! Please Wake up! AHHHHHHH" i screamed in a very high pitched voice. I kicked and clawed but it was no use to his super strength. He put me over his shoulders like I was a rag doll.

"No use to cry godling. No one will hear you" I didn't even noticed I started to cry, maybe it was the smell cause his breath smelled like the sewer with his nasty yellow fangs. That didn't stop me I kept Squirming. I elbowed the man/creature thing in the nose. He dropped me at once _THUMP._

"_AAGGGHHH! _YOU STUPID MUD-BLOOD! MY NOSE WASN'T DONE HEALING!"

Blood surged from his nose.

I scrambled on the ground and started run to the opposite direction. Then i bumped into a man.

"Why hello sweetheart."

He was the one! It was him with the evil voice! He Had this sly smile, with misty purple eyes. He grabbed my hair and dragged me about 5 cars down. I was squealing and wiggling but that only hurt more. he brought me to what seemed to be a Mcdonalds truck and shoved me in there. Then the Orange Giant came back and hit me in the head with his club. Then all went black...

_**Oooo Duh Duh Duh! :)**_

_**The more reviews i get the FASTER i update! Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Reviews would be very kind. :D I own no one except Sophie and Ophelia._**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Hello Sophronia, or would you prefer your other name Li - Mei?"

A bright light stood before me. I felt blind, all i heard was a ladies voice.

Who was she and how does she know my real name? No one calls me that, not even my parents. Not too mention my Chinese name.

"I am Hecate, Goddess of crossroads and all things magic."

The light dimmed and I saw her. The first thing I noticed was she had three bodies.

She had one main one with two other bodies on her side, but they were both transparent. Once I got over the shock I looked to her face. olive skin with black silky hair. She was wearing a black dress with lot's of gold jewelry, and a spiky gold crown at the top of her head.

"You must listen my child. Make way to camp, Once there I will claim you the proper way. All though there will be trouble along the way."

When she mentioned trouble I had a vision, almost like she had given it to me.

There were two people clocked in black with a pointy hood, they had iron skeleton masks on their faces. It was at night and appears to be in a parking lot.

"I give you these, Medication of Hermes. They do not last long but will help you a great deal. Follow your fellow demigods. We _will_ meet again. And remember you are more than just a demigod"

She handed me a little brown leather pouch. When she touched my hand she looked at me with these intense green eyes full of concern as if I'm so delicate.

Then I open my eyes to see my best friends face.

"Sophie! Thank the gods your awake! What the hades are you doing here!"

"Ophelia!" i said.

I look around to what appears to be the back of the Mcdonalds truck but instead of big macs and nuggets I see teens just a bit older then me that have shackles around there ankles chained to the wall.

"What Just happened? Where are we! What was that monster thing?"

I pat my head to feel the corner of my forehead is hair drenched in blood.

"Oh My God..."

"Sophie Liste-" But I cut Ophelia off.

"Is my family alright? Why did I have a weird dream? AND what is in my pocket?"

I pull out the little leather pouch from my dream, We both looked inside.

"Is that Flinestones?" I said, Instead they were shaped like greek monsters.

"Sophie calm down-"

"I am completely CALM!"

Ya right. Even I knew that was a lie. I started to rock back and forth and my left eye started to twitch. Ophelia stared at me with concern.

"Sophie! All of those things from books we used to read are real. The Gods are real. The Monsters are real. Satyrs, Naiads, Nymphs everything REAL."

"Wha-"

"_Demigods _are real. That monster that carried you here was a laestrygonian giant it got me too."

"What?"

" You know from mythology?"

"I know what they are! I just think your crazy."

I stared at her in disbelief, this is not the time to joke.

"Okay fine. Let's pretend this is all real. Where were they taking us?" I said

"I don't know Soph."

My hyper ventilating caused attention, all of the seven teens were staring at us. They looked so hopeless and like they haven't seen sunshine in days.

"Sophie it's time to meet some demigods." Ophelia pointed to them individually.

"Conner Stoll, Lee Fletcher, Daphne Harper, Chris Rodriguez, Rose Dolsen and that's Nico di Angelo."

She pointed to the back corner to a boy dressed in all black, with shaggy black hair. He was staring at the ground the entire time, unlike others who nodded at me when they heard their names.

I looked at her and whispered "_Demigods_?" Even though I knew they were i just needed something to say.

Ophelia nodded, even in the dim light you can tell her face was beat red.

Then I remembered my dream. With umm, What's her faces...Hecate!

"What is it?" Ophelia asked.

"Well it just explains my dreams, I had to follow _MY_ fellow demigods to camp. Hecate is my greek mother."

"That's so cool!, I heard sooo many-"

"But there's just one problem. I already have two parents."

"Oh. Soph, I'm sorry but that only mea-"

"NO! there both my real parents. I know it, we had blood tests and everything. I even look like them. My mom's tan skin, black hair, my dad's height..."

Then it occurred to me. I don't Have any of my parents eyes. I was always the odd one out. I had bright green eyes, everyone else i was related to had brown or black eyes. I didn't like how everyone we'd meet, the first thing they pointed out was my eyes.

"...My eyes."

"Exactly, those aren't mortal eyes, there so electric green. full of power. I had a feeling when I met you. We just have to wait until Hecate claims you. After all you are 13."

Ophelia had bright eyes, something very intense about them too.

Then she turned to all the other demigods.

"Everyone, this is Sophie and she's are newest demigod."

There were so many questions I wanted to ask. How could I have three parents and...

"Ophelia, When you said you finally met your dad, is this what you meant? Which god is he?_"_

But, before she could answer the truck came to a halt.

_**Yayyy **_

_**Next chapter we learn more about whats going on!**_

_**PLEASE review :D!**_


	3. Chapter 3

" We stopped" Ophelia said.

"Yah I noticed!"

Since I was the closest to the door, I peaked through the crack of our only source of light to see what's going on.

We were in the parking lot from my vision. I heard the front door slam and Morpheus and the big stupid giant stepped out.

" Where are they? They should be here?" Said Morpheus in an inpatient tone.

" And Indeed we are."

Suddenly at of no where came the two figures cloaked in black also from my vision.

I turned to everyone in the truck.

" Everyone take one of these" They all just stared at me, like how would I know what to do. Apparently I'm a newbie.

" Hey, these are medication from my dad. Where did you snag these suckers." Said who I think is conner. Of course, Conner Stoll from the book, son of hermes but where is his twin brother Travis.

" I call the minotaur!" And he was the first to eat one. That's when every one else fallowed his lead and also took one. It did taste just like Flinestones.

I turned my attention back outside.

" You are late. The dark lord grows inpatient. Did you bring the demigods." you can tell she was a woman, her voice some how reminded me of a snake.

" So you death eaters are going to take them from here? They're in the truck."

_Death Eater?_

Morpheus snapped his fingers and the laestrygonian came and opened the door. A burst of cold wind sent a chill down my back. O great, I was the first to come out.

He unhooked my shackles from the wall, but they we're still tying my ankles together. Enough to walk but not to run without tripping.

He led each of us out one by one, Then the two figures examined us in a single filed line.

" How do you plan to make them fight for Voldemort?"

" Do NOT speak his name" the other one was male and equally snake like.

" God of sleep isn't it? We have our ways." Implied the woman.

" Wizards!" Nico said in awe. It was the first time I heard him speak. That explains those black sticks their holding out. Wands.

The lady death eater spoke the most.

" Ah, our young celebrity. Yes Mr. di Angelo. Wizards. And as much as I admire your father, I think it would be fun to start with one of the big three's son."

She pointed her wand at nico.

"NO!" Ophelia cried.

" Imperio!"

Nothing happened... Nico smirked. Even though you couldn't see the death eaters face, you can tell she was troubled and confused.

" IMPERIO!" shouted the man.

Still nothing happened.

" Avada kadavra!" Still all you could hear was the wind.

I think her name was Rose. She gasped.

" That's the imperial curses..." Rose said.

" Of Course it is! But, why isn't it working! What did you BRATS DO!" All you could see where her eyes, giving Nico, " The Look".

Then she tried it on me.

" Crucio!" still nothing, it really made her look stupid.

That's what the medication was for. We are impenetrable to magic, wow Hecate really is looking out for me.

The sun started to rise in the east, and the group of demigods surprised me.

"NOW!" shouted Nico. And all the Demigods charged at the wizards, who were completely useless without their wands.

A row of Arrows came out of nowhere and whizzed over my head. More demigods came out from the bushes.

All girls. The hunters of Artemis, lead by a tall boy with black hair and sea green eyes followed by a tall blonde girl with gray eyes. Percy Jackson and Annabeth chase.

Nico pulled his black sword out of no where, he slashed his chained ankles like it was a piece of string, Annabeth came and did the same for me. In seconds we had the two death eaters, Morpheus and the giant surrounded. The death eaters looked at Morpheus.

" We had a deal Morpheus! Do not forget!" Then Poof! They vanished.

Morpheus was alone with his Giant.

" Don't you think you won this time, this has only just begun." He turned into Purple smoke and flew away in the wind.

Which left us with the giant. I of course just stood there and watched, helplessly. Everyone else, even Ophelia charged with no mercy. She fired a few arrows to his nose ( which looked awfully painful for him) and with Percy's final blow to the neck, The Laestrygonian laid still the snowy parking lot. A few seconds later he turned into dust.

" YOU!" Annabeth turned to me.

"Umm...me?" I looked around to anyone behind me.

" Yea. You. Chiron's been talking about you.."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

" Umm...Okay...Umm..Ophelia?" I looked at my friend for help, I didn't know what to do! I honored Annabeth, she's so cool! Would it be weird to ask for some autographs?

She gave me a cold stare, did I do something wrong?

" Cousin!" Percy gave Nico a bro hug and so did this other girl. She had a lot of thick eye liner and bright blue eyes. Out of the hunters of Artemis she stood out the most. The rest looked like princesses, she looked like a punk rocker. That must be Thalia ( also very cool). They were all so much older, except for thalia of course. Percy and Annabeth looked maybe 19 and Nico looked 16.

One more demigod came out of the bushes, he looked identical to Conner.

" Wow, you wimp" Said Conner as he came to greet his brother.

" I was just a.. guarding the ship" Exclaimed Travis sheepishly.

" What ship?" asked i think his name was Lee.

"Percy's ship." Said Annabeth.

" The hunters travelled on foot while Percy, Travis and I sailed."

" It's also our way back to camp." Said Percy.

" By the way merry Christmas."

Christmas! I just spent my Christmas Eve kidnapped in a back of a truck and now I'm spending Christmas Day at camp half blood. What about my family!

Every one said good bye and thanked the hunters, then the eight demigods (including myself ) fallowed Percy to his ship.

I stayed quite trying to stay as low as possible and stuck to Ophelia's side.

When I turned the corner I saw the ship. How could anyone miss it. It was huge! It looked like it came straight out of a pirates of the Caribbean movie.

" Ophelia, was I able to see through the mist before?"

" There's not much to see in Canada, Olympus is in America. All we have is some of Hephaestus's forges and Laestrygonians and a few other giants." She sighed.

" Isn't that a good thing"

Ophelia didn't answer. Of Course she had her eye fixed on Nico.

Percy was at the Captain's wheel and it was like the ship was alive. He willed it to do whatever he wanted to do or go where ever he wanted to go. We sailed into the Saint Lawrence River, and out through out the East Atlantic Ocean. It was the only water passage to New York, and even though the distance was long, the ship was FAST.

Everyone sat on the benches on the Poop deck (ha ha) and Watched the waves go by.

That's when Daphne broke the silence. She was that other girl I was stuck in the truck with and I haven't really heard her talk.

"Sophie is a daughter of Hecate!" She said in a whinny tone.

Wow, she would just have to say that... More awkward silence. Was Hecate bad?

"Daphne!" Ophelia said.

" What! You have no idea how loud you guys can talk."

" I know" Said Annabeth.

I gave her an innocent look. " I don't talk that loud do I?"

" No," She rolled her eyes " who your mother is."

" She's not my mother!" I bursted out. That was embracing. All faces turned to me, Percy's jaw dropped, "hey lis-"

But, I cut him off,

" I know who my parents are, Same blood, same resemblance! This might sound crazy, but Hecate is not my mother!." They all just stared at me like I was delusional.

"Li-Mei?" Said Annabeth, "be thankful Hecate saved your life...Lives. Do not show her disrespect."

That made me feel bad. Annabeth's right, I or we wouldn't be here without Hecate. wait! What! Li- Mei! Ummm how does SHE know my Chinese name!

" Besides" Daphne said, " You can only have two parents, so that means your da-"

" Man, I am STAaarving, my belly is making the rumblies." Conner stoll started to pat his belly obviously trying to interrupt.

Daphne's idea just angered me! Like legit who say's stuff like that aloud. I know what she's thinking. I gave her a look, I just Ignored her from then on. I turned to Annabeth.

" Umm, Annabeth, the name I prefer to go with is Sophie"

We arrived a few hours later, on the ship I learned plenty of stuff about my new "mother", how she is unpredictable. Was on kronos's side for the all big mighty war.

The daughter, of the titans perses and Asteria thus she received her power over heaven, earth and sea and she's an only child. Blah blah blah...and apparently she was a pet peeve of Zeus and is associated with the dead and the underworld. I also have this evil half sister Circe who hates men, and try too kill my fellow demigods numerous of times...

i still don't get how me and my best friend being a demigod's going to be, but I guess we're going to find out.

We landed on the long island shore, surrounded by trees and an open valley of hills with various greek style buildings with a bit of Christmas lights. It was beautiful! Everything was coated with a bit of snow.

" It's wonderful isn't it", it was almost like she woke me up from a dream, only now, it was real!

" Yea, it sure is"

Annabeth led me down a path through the camp to a big farmhouse way on the other side of the valley. But I refused to go anywhere without Ophelia. Together, i met this man in a wheelchair wearing a corduroy jacket with a red scarf, a scruffy brown beard and a gleam of hope in his eyes. He shone with pride, immortality. I knew who he was.

" Chiron?" I said in awe,

" Ah, I see those books has helped a great deal in learning greek "mythology". Come inside li-Mei, we have much to discuss, by the way merry Christmas."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**_**-**_

I walk in to what appears to be a normal farmhouse, but if you look closely at all the pictures all the tiny details, you can see the ancient history. Of course, the place smelled like burnt Christmas cookies and was decorated with reindeers.

Chiron, Annabeth and Ophelia led me into a small living room with a christmas tree. What stood out the most though was a Chinese man sitting cross legged on the floor. he was kind of plump and was smiling the entire time, drinking (sniff sniff ) what seems to be jade tea, trust me I should know being half Chinese on my mothers side and I'm half native on my dad's side and I guess half Greek on my other mother side. If that makes any sense.

" Ah, Come Li-Mei. Sit down, we've been expecting you." He spoke with a really strong accent.

" Have some tea." He poured me a cup as I sat down beside him.

" Li-Mei, this is Iroh. he came here to visit you. He's been asking about you all morning. I told him your our new recruit" said Chiron.

" My name is Sophie, and how did you know I would be here?" somehow I felt the tea calming me down.

" We've all known you would be coming for a while now. Hecate hasn't had a child for quite some time." Said Chiron.

" I still don't understand how that works, I can only have two parents, and why does everyone call me by my Chinese name, that's only for my grandmother?"

" Not even I understand your parentage, or knew your Chinese name until Iroh showed up this Christmas morning."

" Bit of a funny story actually, getting here, It was quite dark..."

" Iroh," Interrupted Chiron.

" O, right, See your apo named you Li-mei so that all of Shangri-La will know you by that name. Once you were born that's the name we celebrated. Not _Sophie_." he said the name in distaste.

I looked at Ophelia for help. She just shrugged. Was she actually taking this seriously!

" What is Shangri-La?"

" Shangri-La is the place where me and you, your ancestors all come from. A bending society older then time itself."

I look at Chiron for help. He must know about this! I never read anything about this before! Same with wizards IN greek mythology! I read a book about wizards once, a long time ago...

Chiron kept starring intently at Iroh, I think this was the first time of him hearing all this too.

" See Sophia-"

" Sophronia" I corrected.

" Sophronia, the gods always knew there were more things out there, different "mythology". But, all the immortals all the nature spirits knew to stay out of each others way, yet everything works together." exclaimed chiron.

" yin and yang, push and pull, cold and hot. balance is the key to a peaceful world." said Iroh. I stared at him confused. I said something really smart!

" uuuuhhhhh..."

" But, something is upsetting the balance, like the greeks usually do." Iroh stared at Chiron. Chiron just shrugged.

" Wizards or the death eaters as they like to call themselves are joining with the titans. Never has something of the sort has ever happen in the history of the immortals. and that's saying something."

" So, bending as in the 4 elements?" asked Ophelia,

" Correct, each bender has the ability to bend one element. Water, Earth, Fire, Air. Everyone except the Avatar. Who has the ability to bend all 4 elements.", exclaimed Iroh

" So, what's this got to do with Sophie?" asked Annabeth, I totally forgot she was here.

But excellent question!

" Legend has it that avatar Kohaku, the Avatar after Aang, caught the attention of the goddess Hecate." When he said the name Hecate the room darkened! A cold breeze blew through the room, my heart skipped a beat this feeling felt so exhilarating. Just like magic! Dark purple mist started to swirl in front of the dimming fireplace.

A woman's form started to appear. Those green eyes staring at me and no one else.

" he-he-heacte?" i said in awe.

" I told you, I will claim you the proper way. Now, about your birth."


End file.
